


Homecoming

by amobisan



Series: Shelter [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amobisan/pseuds/amobisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pepper opened the door to her bedroom and found Steve sitting on their bed. He looked up at her, blushing and shirtless, and said "Tony told me you liked this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetically self-indulgent, poly-flavored light-D/s porn. I regret nothing.

 

It had been a long day for Stark Industries' CEO. While hardly uncommon, this particular long day had been preceded by three similarly long weeks far from home, flitting between nations and putting out fires, snatches of sleep interrupted by the ash-tinted glimpses of news stories she'd seen, clips of her boys doing the same thing only with more literal fires. Now, though, she was finally home and the whole of the Tower was quiet and still. She walked through hallways of dimmed lights and cool, clean air, and wondered when she'd next get to have a day off. _April_ , she thought. Tony had strong opinions about the importance of Spring Break, though none of them had been in school for decades, and when he'd suggested taking them to one of Spain's private nude beaches for a week, Steve had gone bright pink all over. Smiling fondly, Pepper opened the door to her bedroom and found Steve sitting on their bed. He looked up at her, blushing and shirtless, and said "Tony told me you liked this?" and somewhat awkwardly raised his lightly bound hands.

"I thought the Avengers were still in Munich helping with the cleanup?" Pepper asked neutrally, walking through the doorway and softly closing the door behind her while she rapidly assessed the situation.

Steve answered all in a rush, with "We are. Well, the others are. Hill and Fury needed me back today for an event. I'll fly out again tomorrow morning. But, uh. Tony said that since I would actually get to be home with you for a night, after your trip, that you'd. Um. Like this. I can -- you're probably tired, I'll just --"

Pepper strode over to the bed and stood easily between his legs, leaning down to silence him with a slow kiss as he relaxed into her. "Of course I want you here, Steve. But we don't have to -- Tony gets a little too invested in his ideas sometimes, and I know precisely how persuasive he can get when he's on a new one. I still haven't successfully divested the last company he talked me into buying for him. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just sleep," she said. 

Steve looked down, blushing harder, and shifted a little before replying "I'd like to -- try it. I hadn't really thought about this sort of, um, this sort of thing -- but Tony, well, he explained some things, about what you do together sometimes. It sounds interesting. If you want to, of course." He kept staring down at his hands, fidgeting a little at the ribbon around his wrists in a way that was so unlike his Captain America self.

 _He may be a decisive, single-minded terror on the battlefield_ , she mused, _but around anyone he’s attracted to he’s an inexperienced skinny Brooklynite all over again_ , and somehow he was all the more charming for it, for always being _Steve_ to them, even though she knew he was well aware of the common appeal of the Captain. It was the difference between charming a passing bedmate with an easy fantasy, and laying out himself as an offering, whole and vital and vulnerable. He’d never given either her or Tony less than every part of himself.

"So when Tony had this idea, which, by the way, is a very, very good one," Pepper said, grabbing his chin to guide him into looking back up at her before stroking the slightly lopsided bow of silky red ribbon winding Steve's wrists. She straddled his lap, continuing, "did he get all the way to things like hard lines and safewords, or did he just babble something highly caffeinated about tying yourself up as a nice present for me, with what I must say is some very elegant packaging, and then wander off?" She petted the ribbon again, a little suggestively, and rolled her hips against the, hmm, rather emphatic evidence of his enthusiasm for the idea of being her gift.

Steve's blush deepened and spread further down his chest as he ground up slightly and answered "A little bit more the second than the first. He, um, told me some things to look for on the Internet during my flight, and Jarvis helped. ‘Shield,’ by the way. If I -- it's, my safeword, um, it’s 'shield.' I don't really know what -- tell me what to do?" She looked at him closely, at his dilated pupils and even more so at the trust shining in his eyes. She smiled at him with what was probably a somewhat dopey expression and then started calculating. She hadn’t been called on to do this to someone new in a while, and while Tony was an endless brat who needed a firm hand (got off on a firm hand, on dominance games and testing her and being put in his place over and over, but only ever in the bedroom), she didn’t think that’s what Steve needed at all, nor what would work for him, what he’d enjoy. She kissed him slowly, made it deep without being particularly sexual, and settled herself into the right headspace as much as she could in just a few seconds. She wasn’t worried about that, though. Pepper’d had a decade of Tony to teach her how to adapt on the fly, and improvising with Steve as her point of reference promised to be a particular joy.  

"How about you start unbuttoning my shirt?" Pepper said softly, shivering as Steve immediately obeyed. He worked the buttons open gently, careful as always with his strength, fumbling only a little from the bindings and grazing her left breast with the back of his right hand but not lingering, just focusing on completing the task she'd set him. _Definitely not like Tony, then_ , she observed. He inevitably took any opportunity to push, to steal a privilege early. She’d always found it somewhat endearing, actually, the way a world-renowned playboy could be so excited for her, so desirous of her that he’d push his luck every time, just to get her to smack him for it all over again. Once it was open she shrugged out of her blouse, letting it fall to the floor and pausing for a moment, allowing Steve to look while planning her next step and enjoying his polite, patient reserve.

She knew how much he liked this bra in particular. He seemed fascinated by both the support and the lacy, revealing indulgence of modern underwear in general, and even more entranced by the swell of her breasts within. He stared, hands flexing, for half a heartbeat more before looking up, asking "May I touch them?"

Pepper smiled and kissed him sweetly before saying, slightly sternly, "Not yet," and rolling off his lap.

"Yes ma'am," he replied seemingly automatically, and Pepper shivered again in delight. _Not like Tony at all, no, but very, very sweet indeed_.

"Take my skirt off," she commanded, turning as he rose, his warm presence at her back at once comforting and arousing as he slowly opened the catch on the skirt and eased down the zipper, pushing the skirt off her hips and pressing a gentle kiss to her left shoulder in a way that seemed far more about simple intimacy than anything sexual. It made her shiver once more all the same, likely more so. Even when they were playing like this, he was still their Steve, still an achingly good-hearted man who was more interested in just being close to her, making sure she was aware of him always guarding her back, than in pushing towards more carnal pleasures.  

She was even more impressed when, without needing further prompting, he dropped smoothly to his knees to ease off her heels, kissing her calf with each. His hands were gentle as he supported her, one broad palm curled around her instep to aid her balance even as his thumbs traced the arch of each foot in turn, rubbing a little at all the places her Manolos pained her, thousand-dollar price tag or no. She indulged him a while, letting him massage her feet a bit (and oh, interesting thought. If he ended up liking this sort of thing, she could have him kneel to her, naked and hard and beautiful, and make him give her a nice, lingering foot massage at some point, and it’d be fun for the both of them).

She filed her speculations away and turned, then, watching his eyes dilate further as his enhanced senses caught the scent starting to leak from her damp panties. His bound hands started to slide up her left calf, but just before she would have had to correct him (and a pity that’d be, he was doing fantastically well otherwise), he stopped, beginning to unhook the stockings from the clips that held them to her garter belt. She'd only taken up wearing old-fashioned gartered stockings because of Steve, she thought as she petted his hair in silent praise, digging in a little when he made a sweetly pleased noise. He'd asked her once if she'd wear them for him, and the feel of real silk, combined with the sweet memories of that night had led her to switching permanently. He pulled the left stocking down, still moving slowly and kissing a path down the outside of her leg as he went, ending with a slow, lingering press of lips to the arch of her foot and rubbing a little more at her sore spots. She idly wondered if it was a specifically feet thing or a more general caretaking thing for him, because clearly he had a bit of a kink going on. Either way, it was absolutely not a problem.

As he rose to start on her right stocking his face twitched towards her panties, nostrils flaring for a moment before clearly dragging his attention back to undressing her, this time kissing and now nibbling along her inner thigh as he went, hands ever so slightly firmer on her leg but still as sweetly submissive as ever.

Once Steve's head was again bowed to kiss her foot, Pepper quietly unhooked and shook off her bra, letting her breasts spill free. When he looked up again, blue eyes darkening yet further at the sight, she allowed herself a satisfied smile. Sweet and submissive, absolutely, but also very interested in getting some satisfaction of his own, and that was gratifying in its own way, getting to see the force of the desire she could stir in him -- her, with her accountant’s degree and sensible business suits, in such a man as him -- just as much as watching him carefully restrain that need to focus purely on pleasing her. Having that kind of focus entirely directed at her was heady, a strange drug, and she understood more than ever why at the beginning Tony would fight with Steve all the time, say terrible things just to rile him up. Having that attention was the best high imaginable, and if Steve’d hated her the way he’d supposedly hated Tony those first few weeks, she could imagine going to some creatively despicable lengths just to get another hit.

She circled him slowly, trailing her fingers over his bare back in a scarcely-there caress that left him quivering eagerly, and sat on the edge of the bed, thighs half-spread as she beckoned him closer. He shifted towards her, sliding between her legs and gazing up at her, quietly hopeful. Pepper smiled down at him, stroking a hand over the shifting muscles of his shoulder, and nodded, saying "Yes. But only your mouth. And don't touch yourself."

She heard him moan quietly and murmur a husky "Thank you, ma'am" before he leaned forward and slowly took her left nipple into his mouth. He licked it once before pulling off to blow against it, making her shudder as the coolness moving over her made her nipple harden, eager for more. He took a moment then to brush his nose against the inner curve of her right breast, delicately tender and chastely intimate, grounding himself in being there with her, able to touch her and feel the reassurance of skin-on-skin. She stroked through his soft blond hair again, letting her nails dig in just a bit and applying the tiniest bit of pressure once she got a firm handful. He moaned again, even quieter but somehow far more intense, before he seemed to remember himself and went back to work, latched onto her nipple again, sucking and teasing with lips and teeth and tongue, switching sides every moment or two and working her up steadily.

After endless moments of building pleasure, she pulled back, gasping, and shimmied her hips off the edge of the bed, moaning out "P-panties. Take them off. I want your mouth." Steve smiled up at her, hands going between her legs to start easing off her panties from the back while he grasped the front of the waistband with his teeth, dragging them off with the grace that shouldn’t have been surprising from a supersoldier but still was eternally foreign, if delightful, in her Steve. She panted, hips shifting up, seeking him. Once her panties had been removed, he immediately curled himself down and pressed close, licking gently at her slit.

Though he’d been perfectly obedient thus far, it seemed with the taste of her he grew bolder, daring now to tease a little, just barely pushing his tongue into her folds. Letting out a half-chuckle, half-moan for the wickedness Tony had taught him, she spread herself with one hand while burying the other in his soft hair, pushing his face in closer. He took the hint, groaning eagerly again at the tug on his hair (definitely a kink, then, excellent), and started to lick her properly, slow and steady, setting an even rhythm with broad sweeps of his tongue. Pepper drifted awhile on the pleasure, most of her thoughts on the pure physical delight of his attentions even as a corner of her mind generated endless equally delightful possibilities, new combinations to try, new games for them to play as she discovered more of his kinks, more ways for them to enjoy each other. She felt her orgasm begin to build within scant minutes. She spared an idly grateful thought for Tony having taught Steve _this_ wickedness too before coming against Steve's sweet, patient tongue.

When she came back to herself, Pepper found Steve still kneeling quietly between her legs, nuzzling her thigh gently, his lips shiny with her juices. She sat up, letting the hand still tangled in his short hair guide his mouth up to hers for a slow kiss, savoring their mingled tastes. _Delicious as always_ , she thought, _the only thing better is when he tastes like both my wetness_ and _Tony’s come, the three of us all mixed together_. He made another soft noise at the tugging, kissing back eagerly. "You've been very good so far," Pepper said softly as Steve began kissing along her jaw. "Would you like me to take those pants off you?"

Steve nodded a rough-sounding "Please, ma'am?" into her neck that ended in a muffled moan as she dragged her hand up the inside of his thigh. She opened his belt with one hand and then gently stroked his length through his pants, more to tease than relieve. She popped the button on his pants as his hips twitched forward, seeking more pressure on reflex even as the rest of him froze with tension, worried he’d overstepped. She decided to allow it, this time, though hmm, maybe he’d enjoy it if she put a vibrator in him and ordered him not to move until he came, tested his control in the face of pleasure at some later playdate...

Opening his zipper, she rose and led him to stand with the hand still buried in his hair and then let him go, pulling his pants and underwear off all in one swift motion. He stepped out of the puddle of his clothes without needing an order and stood still for her, biting at his lip and waiting for her command even as his flushed cock strained, a drop of precome beading at the tip. "Very nice," Pepper praised, and then decided to tease him just a little bit, adding "Tony always does send me the best presents, even if he isn't around to deliver them properly. Lay down on the bed, and hold onto the headboard until I tell you otherwise."

Steve swallowed hard at that but moved quickly, sitting on the bed and writhing back with lithe, unconscious sensuality until he was stretched out, then grasped the headboard with his still-bound hands. Pepper noted the way he’d flushed and swallowed at being taunted a bit, treated as a toy, and tucked that away for future reference as she shifted over him, straddling his waist. He moaned and arched up, inches away from getting the stimulation he so clearly craved and struggling to keep control. She considered punishing him in some way, but no. She’d set very few rules, this time, and anyway they’d need far more discussion before adding any pain.

Instead, she stroked her hands down the length of his arms, from the ribbon around his wrists to his forearms, tight with the restrained urge to touch, and continuing to his triceps and down his sides. She savored the feeling of him under her and so willingly helpless, taking a moment to kiss him deeply and scratch her nails lightly across his chest. He didn’t seem to particularly notice the nails, but clearly enjoyed the teasingly light touches, which might be a mark against pain play, or might just mean he’d need something a little harder to be able to enjoy it. Either way, that pain conversation was going to prove very interesting, she suspected.

When she kept petting him and he shuddered and groaned but didn't release the headboard, she reached behind herself and finally gave Steve's clearly aching cock a long, slow stroke, both to tease and to enjoy the feel of him, all soft skin and fever-hot flesh. He bucked a little at that, trying to get a little more stimulation, and Pepper smiled before lifting herself off his waist and sliding onto him in one smooth movement. He moaned again and the steel headboard creaked with the strength of his grip but he lay still under her, waiting for her direction.

"Beautiful," she praised him again. "Absolutely perfect. Just stay like that. I'm going to enjoy myself on you, so don't come until I say it's okay. Understand, Steve?"

He nodded shakily before managing a broken "Yes ma'am," headboard beginning to bend slightly from the unconscious strength of his grip. She lifted almost all the way off until only the tip of him remained inside her and then slid down again all at once, setting up a fast rhythm, all rolling hips and need, building herself towards a second orgasm rapidly, using his perfect cock for her own satisfaction. It seemed like just the sort of thing he’d get off on, and more importantly for the moment, it absolutely _was_ something that _she_ got off on, having him stretched out and willing to hold still so she could make use of him in whatever way she wanted.

Steve groaned and twitched beneath her but didn't let go or thrust up, though she thought he must be getting close, the need growing almost painful. She'd seen that he was excited when she'd come in and had only grown more so as they played, but he never wavered, just gave her precisely what she needed, as always. In bed or out, he always tried to give them whatever they needed, to be there and take such good care of both her and Tony. "I, oh, I love you, Steve," she gasped out between peaks, "You have my permission, you can come when I do," she managed before focusing again on driving herself higher and higher until she came clenching around his cock, fingers gripping his shoulders as she screamed. She distantly heard a cracking sound as she felt him come within her, following her over the edge by seconds.

"Mmmmh," she murmured a few moments later, boneless where she sprawled across Steve’s body, head on his firm chest.

Two consecutive red-eyes followed by great sex really was the best sedative, and she was most of the way to asleep when she heard Steve ask "Is it okay if I untie myself? The bed sort of... broke... and anyway I'd like to hold you." She managed a sufficiently affirmative grunt and shortly felt Steve’s warm, strong arms around her, gathering her in close to his side. "I love you too, Pepper. I'm real glad we got to have a night together. I've been missing you, missing us," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. _He’s always so sweet after_ , she thought drowsily, _always wants not just sex, but intimacy,_ which was something they were still teaching Tony, little by little. "Maybe when Tony takes us to the beach... we'll have time, you know. If you want to do... things. It could be nice, especially with Tony there with us," he finished.

"Mm hmm," she murmured again, snuggling deeper into his arms and drifting off after faintly pointing out, "We'll want to welcome Tony home in a few days, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a sequel. I tend to have a once-a-month posting schedule, so if you're interested in how Pep and Steve welcome Tony home, keep an eye out.


End file.
